Although chocolate blocks are traditionally packaged within an outer wrapping of paper or foil, alternatively they may be packaged within an outer carton composed of a thin board. Previous carton designs proposed for this purpose have a closure in the form of an end flap which, in the unopened carton, is retained by gluing to an adjacent wall of the carton. These existing closure arrangements are not particularly easy to open especially by older persons or less dextrous persons and, likewise, the flap may not always be easy to close after opening. The difficulties are such that some consumers simply tear open the carton and which is easy to do as the carton is quite thin, but once torn open in this way the carton cannot be properly reclosed and also, having been torn, is quite unsightly.
The present invention seeks to provide a carton of the general type discussed above with an improved opening and re-closure facility.